Needle biopsy procedures are used to extract tissue samples for diagnosis. Collection of bigger tissue samples allows for more accurate and more efficient diagnosis of cancers. More tissue can be collected in a biopsy procedure by increasing the needle size, collecting multiple samples, or a combination of both. The combination of lower needle insertion force, less needle deflection, and reduced friction between the tissue and needle surface can lead to a more effective biopsy procedure.